Umi No Hana
by Chamina
Summary: A light drabble of friendship, lost, growing up, and young love. Rin and Sesshoumaru get through their young lives simply by living and learning. "For the flower of the sea floats on to be carried forever with care"
1. Home is Where We Are

Summary: A light rabble of friendship, lost, young love, and growing up. Rin(dignified,severe) and Sesshoumaru (killing perfection/ to take away life perfectly) get through their middle school and beyond.

I do not own, Characters; other than the ones I create, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I will look for a beta, I just wanted to find a good SessxRin stroy and I was like heck might as well go for it, any tips or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

Enjoy~

Umi No Hana

**Chapter 1: Home is Where We Are**

The rambunctious preteen nearly smacked her heavy backpack down when she squealed upon seeing her father sitting in the kitchen sipping from a clay cup. The light haloed around him from the small window, the wind rustling the curtains and his thick hair, and his smile brightening the shadow of his face. Rin whispered his name, hoping it was real and not another illusion. Placing the cup down he swung his arms open, mouthing her name. "Otou-san!" Rin jumped into his arms, tears prickling the sides of her eyes as she clung to his strong arms, the material rough against her soft cheeks.

"Otou-san, otou-san, where have you been for so long?" Her voice muffled, though sounded strained, he knew she was holding back tears.

His deep chuckle made her pull back, a frown set in her heart shaped face. "Why didn't you send a transmission or anything?!" His deep brown eyes gave away his laugh before he could utter more to her.

"Ah Rin-chan, my flower of the sea, I was stuck in a looooooong long long sea storm. Didn't you hear about it?" His gruff voice added a questioning tone, mirth swimming in his eyes as he patted her head, trying to smooth the endless curls and pieces of hair sticking up at spots.

Rin only huffed, pulling back to sit beside his kneeled form, "I got soaked a few weeks ago, that doesn't explain why it took you so long to return to me." Her lips curled downward, her arms circling around though only meeting half way with how large her father was.

Though knowing not to dwell on the loneliness, Rin smiled again, patting the large man on his sides and pulling her backpack from her side to her front, her hands ripping at what the bright orange and green bag concealed. "Otou-san look what we did in class this week!"

As the little girl prattled on, another figure walked into the brightly lit kitchen, her apron swishing back and forth as she crept up behind Rin. Deft, small hands grabbed hold of her shoulders, making the little one let out a screech of surprise, quickly turning to giggles.

"Konnichiwa, Okaa-san… modottekita." Rin let out a flustered smile to her mother, who was staring down at here with a raised brow.

"Sukoshi Rin, attacking your poor father like that." The older woman tsked as she let the younger right herself next to her beloved father. The sun spraying onto her making her ivory skin glow and the floral patterns on her apron shine bright. She smiled heartily, her arms coming up to the long brown hair she kept in a low pony tail, adjusting it so it laid over her right shoulder. She watched Rin 'hpmh' and began twiddling her fingers in silken locks, a sneaky smile on her lips.

"Shikashi okaa-san!" Her brown eyes were concealed as she looked up at the ceiling, a grumble coming from her lips, "You did it too, probably worse with all the smooching." Playfully Rin rolled away from her mother and father, making small kissing noises and faces at them making them both go into a hearty laugh. Looking at laughing parents Rin could only smile, enjoying that they were together again and happy that the nights ahead would be full of laughs and happiness.

* * *

Finally having been forced to work on homework and told numerous times that her father was relaxing at home for a few weeks for now, Rin could barely hold in her excitement when she heard her father and mother laughing downstairs, their voices muffled by the hard wood floor and her purple and green covered door.

Getting to a stopping point in her work she glanced quickly around her room. Small stickers layered the walls along with large posters, stuffed animals lazing on desktops and book cases.

Next to her bed was a thick pure white seal, the black eyes like black holes against the soft white of it's fur. 'Ruru' her longest living stuffed animal that her mother and father had given her at birth laid proudly atop the night stand, ready to be pulled into her comfortable sheets anytime she wished to rest.

She smiled at it, a good memory she couldn't remember but, a story that her mother told her every night.

She looked away, to her scrawling paper work and brightly colored folders, "Maa, finally finished!" Closing the items and storing them in her back pack to grab for the next school day she stood, stretching her curved back and short arms above her head letting out a heavy sigh.

Dropping her arms slowly she caught movement to the side, smiling at herself as she noticed the mirror. She stood there admiring herself for a few moments, twisting and turning in her school skirt and undershirt, which held a stain from her lunch from earlier that day. Looking up she stared at her hair, the annoying pieces sticking out unorganized, though she had gather a bit to a side pony tail that was drastically losing it's width. The dark brown hairs sliding out, rough on the edges but soft towards the center and top of her head.

Shrugging she skipped out of her room, singing her song as she took the steps one by one, _"Umi no chichi wa, watashi ni totte kudasai… watashi wa uni no anat a no hanada!"_ She annunciated the last syllables to the last set of stairs, her face beaming as she heard her father speak up his voice gruff but, kind as usual _"Umi wa, -fu de arainagasu koto ga dekiru hana kowaidesu."_

She skipped up to him, her hands behind her back as she looked up to him, _"Shikashi, anata wa umi ni yotte, watashi ni chichi o mamoru yo!" _Ending their song the two laughed, mouths wide as they hugged one another. Hana came upon them her hands on her hips as she giggled at them, "You both look like the koi fish in our pond, mouths open big to swallow the world ni?" They all laughed again, though quieted down when Hana, the mother pointed to the kitchen, "Now dinner time, I didn't work hard for nothing."

Rin giggled, looking over at her father, Tsuyoumi, who only winked at her as he followed closely behind his wife, blowing her small kisses as he went to sit at the head of the table.

Their dinner went on smoothly, Rin happily informing her father of everything that had happened in the past weeks as well as her newly acquired friends in elementary school. Her face tightening up to make a stoic pout, "His name is Sesshoumaru, but he's nothing close to perfect, he likes being bossy and won't be nice, but I think I can make him nice." Tsuyoumi laughed loudly, bringing his tea cup down to the wooden table, "Nani Rin-chan, make a boy nice?" He raised a thick brow, the smile on his face but his eyes questioning Rin.

The bright eyed girl nodded, "Of course! Everyone can be nice!" She looked determined, with her hand tightly gripping the chopsticks she held along with the rim of the white and blue rice bowl. "He's only mean I bet because he's scared of something!" She went to take a large bite out of her nikujaga, hmming to the wonderful earthy taste of the potatoes and savory bits of beef.

Hana chuckled at her daughter, she had heard many times of her daughters friends, especially the day the young boy, Sesshoumaru had forcibly carted her home on his bike, his face still but his eyes full of emotion. She knew her daughter was very stubborn and head strong, heck she got both traits from herself and her husband though she wasn't sure as to why Rin continued hanging out with the young boy, especially when he seemed to be irate with her around. Though she digressed Rin had woven herself around the boy so tight he probably found it futile to try getting rid of her. The thought only made Hana giggle again causing the other occupants to glance at her, their mouths full with a bit of food on their chins.

She let out a snort and hid her face, laughing loudly as she tried telling them, "Ha-a-a y-your faces, c-clean yourselves!" Father and daughter both glanced back at each other, small laughs coming out as they tried cleaning at themselves.

The night went on as such; the loving embraces, the cuddling on the couch until the youngest feel asleep, a smile plastered on her face as she gripped her fathers thick shirt, the smell of the sea lulling her to sleep and into dreams.

* * *

Hana cleaned up the dishes, turning out the bright florescent light from the kitchen only to turn and gasp as she bumped into the large from of her husband. His squared shoulders rippling under the faded green wool shirt she had made for him years ago. Squeaking she steadied herself as he smiled down at her, "Tsu-kun… you told her the story right? She gets nightmares when you don't..." His wife made a disgruntled face; her tawny eyes looking up at him with soft lashes framing her loving gaze.

His face lightened and he chuckled deep, his arms wrapping tightly around his wife, his heavy head laying on hers as she hummed, "Actually, she wanted to know what happened." Hana blinked, her tawny eyes glancing up at his dark green, "The ship and storm right?" She was met with a grim nod, his gruff voice peaking up after a moment, "We have to go further out each time… better chances to catch the most fish since our competitors are swarming to our usual spots…" He left it at that, Hana nodded, a sad smile on her face as she thought about how long her beloved husband would be gone again. "Not too soon right? You said a few weeks…" Tsuyoumi nodded against his wives crown, "Koibito… Hai at least three weeks… I have missed my beautiful girls too much, the sea can only have me for so long." Hana laughed weakly, "Jaa, I fear the sea will have you soon enough sadly…" The couple dropped into an uncomfortable silence, though the warmth remained. Tsuyoumi kissing the crown of her head as he uttered words of love and forever to his wife, while she nodded, hugging tightly back and whispering her words of devotion to his sun kissed skin.

Translation: I am no expert, please correct me if I'm wrong, I only did one year of Japanese, I'm more into Korean, but for this story I couldn't exactly make myself turn them Korean lol. (nothing against it!)

Otou-san: papa (informal/ intimate)

Konnichiwa: Good afternoon

modottekita: I'm back, or I've returned (short time)

Okaasan: mama (informal/intimate)

Sukoshi: Little

Shikashi: but

"father by the sea, please take me, I am your flower of the sea" song lyric 1

"the sea is scary, a flower that can be washed away with the wind." song lyric 2

"but you'll protect me father by the sea" song lyric 3

Nikujaga: a popular dish of home style cooking made with sweet stewed meat and potatoes

Koibito: Lover


	2. Never Fret

Disclaimer: I do not own characters; other than the ones I create, the rest belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Sorry for the last chapter, I know I went through and saw some mess ups, I'm sorry about the eyes, they are green, (Tsuyoumi eyes) and Rin is in middle school ish, she's 14 and ending 8th grade gosh I'm so sorry for those mess ups.

Thanks for the review and please enjoy~!

**Umi No Hana**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Never Fret **

Rin mumbled under her breath as the teacher hit the chalkboard, over and over, the chalk coming up as bits of dust particles in the air. The board was covered in the white scratched lines, mixtures of numbers and letters scaling across the expanse of the black board. Her notes were similar, though with doodles scratched along the sides of the paper, obvious boredom leaking through her hand movements as she kept glancing dark eyes up to the ticking clock that looked as though it hadn't moved for hours. The drone of the teacher barely reached her ears as a student behind her began drumming a tune, his speed increasing by the minute. The air in the room felt pressured, like electric was traveling through the air and making all breath deep and long. Rin gulped, looking out to the doorway seeing shadows run pass and she sucked in a breath, chilling her mouth. "Are there any questions from what we have reviewed from Chapter 8?"

The teacher adjusted his glasses, the thick frames hanging on his nose, fogging with his deep breathes. The air was tense as everyone in their seats stilled with excitement, energy rolling off of them in bursts as they wished to get to lunch quickly. The teacher frowned slightly, "Ok, if there are no questions… I will see you tomorrow for class." As soon as he finished his sentence the room erupted in a frenzy, students jumping up and running to the door at breakneck speed, clamoring to escape the boring class.

Rin only stared, her mouth open in a silent gasp and then closing in a small giggle. Standing she closed her book and pushed her pencils into her waiting backpack, glancing over at her friend she giggled again, walking over to the red head and poking his cheeks, "Shippou-kun?" Other than a grumble and yawn he didn't stir, making her huff and press more into his side with her pointer finger, "Heeeey Shippou-kun!" She had leaned down to yell into his sensitive ears, making him cry out and fall back out of his seat.

Whines escaped his lips as he fought to open his teal blue eyes, glaring up at his close friend. "Ouchie!... Rin-chan!" He grumbled again, sitting up and dusting off his pants and butt, turning half lidded eyes at the younger girl, "You didn't have to scream… I could hear you just fine, coulda woken me with a hug or a pat or something!" Shippou stuck his tongue out at her, starting to turn and grab at his writing utensils and stick them in his backpack as well, "You're almost as bad as that Inuyasha, geez, my poor ears, violated constantly, and by my own best friend." He watered his eyes and showed Rin his best baby face, though it only made her snort.

Moving a hand under her ear to the back of her hairline, Rin flicked the dark brown hair behind her, her locks softly falling back to lay against her school uniform. Glancing at her small watch on her wrist she frowned, "Mou, Shippou, how am I going to get sweet bread now?!" She pointedly stared at the door way, students still dashing down the hall though some slowing with a worried face, they knew as much as her there would be no more bread after that rush. Letting out a sigh she picked up her backpack and rummaged through, pulling out her small bento box, "Well, Okaa-san made Otou-san's favorite, which is my favorite as well! Plus, I got a fresh egg!" She clapped her hands as she sat at a deserted desk, across from Shippou who had whipped out his own little lunch. Breaking apart their chopsticks they both offered up their thanks, "Ittadakimasu!"

Rin ate slowly, glancing at Shippou ever few seconds, making him finally twitch and whine at her, "Nani Rin-chan?"

His response was her shrugging lithe shoulders, rummaging around her nearly empty bento box. Her lips pursed and then opened, "I heard… that Otou-san might be leaving sooner…" Her voice had deflated from it's usual happiness, causing Shippou to stop eating and glance at his friend, a sad frown coming onto his face, emerald eyes gleaming from the sun filtering in the room. "I thought he just got back a few nights ago…" The dark haired girl nodded, a look of disdain running across her face before her smile reappeared, "Hopefully he'll send a transmission this time… it's… easier when he talks to us in between sailings."

The young fox demon smiled sadly at his friend, he understood her pain, though his parents were around, possibly too much at times, seemed to stifle him more than love him. "Well, maybe you can hang out with him more this weekend, there isn't any homework possibly, since Kanasaki-sensei is going on a fanciful trip with his dearest lover!" Shippou batted his eyelashes and made a flattering pose with his hands, eliciting a goodhearted laugh from Rin.

She bent over holding her stomach as she laughed more at his displays of love and Kanasaki-sensei; the teacher showed more emotion than a pregnant woman that was for sure. "S-shippou-kun! What if he heard you, you'd get a big ugly 0 on your next test!"

Shippou grimaced at that, remembering all to well when the teacher had caught him impersonating him before, he got more than a red ugly 0, more so he got big red hand prints on his bottom from his ever loving father after hearing about his, 'horrendous' acting skills. Letting out a grunt and looking towards the door, Shippou mumbled, "I couldn't sit for a week!"

It made Rin go into another giggle, though silver caught her attention as it wafted by the door. Stopping she jumped up, heading for the door, but shouting to Shippou who was confused from her quick departure, "I'll be right back Shippou-kun!" Turning out the door, she glanced down the hall where she saw her object of attention; upperclassman Sesshoumaru Nishiokoku. His gracious walk, stoic face and shoulder length silver hair swayed behind him as he continued walking down the hall, seemingly ignoring everything around him.

Rin nearly collided against him as she went after him; his strong hands went out automatically gripping her so she wouldn't fall back. Her smile entered his clear vision making him frown slightly, "Mizumoto-san?" Seeing that his hands were still on her thin shoulders he quickly pulled them away, a glare coming from his golden eyes directed to her.

Rin sighed, "Well, I was just going to say thanks for the tip you gave me for last weeks Algebra test!" Her cheeks had a dusting of pink and her lips sucked in between her teeth, she rocked back on her heels and smiled bright, before bowing low in respect, "Arigato Gozaimasu Nishiokoku-san."

With that she walked away, a little awkwardly but quickly, dipping back into her classroom and leaving Sesshoumaru to raise a delicate silver brow in her direction. Letting out a sigh he turned back towards the hall, his attention back to what he was doing before the girl had interrupted him. "Foolish." And with that he was gone.

Rin zipped back into the classroom, Shippou's confused face looking at her as she entered with a dazzling smile. "What happened?" his voice filtered out, stopping Rin as she sat in her seat.

"A-no? W-what happened?" Her voice carried a confusing air, as she stared puzzlingly at Shippou who had started to grin at her.

"Waaah Rin-chan, going after him? A crush?" He lifted a ginger eyebrow at her, making a suggestive face.

Seeing this, Rin's face turned bright pink, steam practically coming out of her ears as she went on to tell Shippou he was crazy, "Tondemonai! N-nooo! I- I was only thanking him for the- the tips for last weeks test!"

Shippous snickered, turning away and holding his stomach now, pointing a finger at Rin's red face, "B-but your face says otherwise!" He stated in between breaths.

Rin frowned, her lips coming together in a pout and her arms folding in a huff, "Upperclassman Inuyasha told me his brother did wonderful in math so I just asked… you know I suck at it!"

Shippous only laughed harder, falling out of his chair as Rin went on to pout and grumble, her face still bright pink with embarrassment.

"Mou Shippou-chan~" The sweet voice that left her sounded evil to the kitsune ears making him stop and glance in her direction. Seeing her head faced down he grimaced, "N-nani Rin-chan…I was- was only joking…" The girl only smiled at him, her face hiding her revenge for the boy, "Daijobudesu." Shippou wailed internally, that voice and set of words only meant she'd be getting him back later. Hanging his head he let out a dejected sigh, " Kowai on'na!"

Rin only snickered at the kitsune. Shaking her head and finishing off her bento box, stealing a rice cracker from Shippou's, ignoring his whine. She glanced at the door way, "I wonder when Kagome-chan and Sango-chan will come by today?" She glanced over at Shippou, his own shoulders coming up in a indefinite shrug, "Maybe they're going to be late? Lunch is already half way over..." He caught Rin nibbling on her plastic chopstick, a scrunched face and determined eyes seemed to sound off to him, "I kinda hope Kagome-chan comes to visit, she always brings yummy snacks..."

The girl frowned at her friend, "I don't care about the snacks silly, I wanted to ask her about the garden club meetings... I want to go to the Botanical gardens this week, but I want to hang out with my otou-san too... Maybe her can come along..." She sat back in her chair, brown eyes looking up at the white ceiling in a far off glance. She did want to spend time with him, since she was still in school and was in exam and tests week. She was upset she hadn't been able to spend time with him, mainly falling asleep or being to busy with studying since her okaa-san demanded she did it to keep her grades up. Glancing at the door again she broke out in a smile seeing Kagome and her friend Sango walking in, big smiles on their faces.

"Konnichiwa Rin-can, Shippou-kun!" Kagome came over with Sango trailing behind her, the older girls already in their gym clothes for next period. Rin nearly scoffed when she eyed Shippou, his tongue practically out of his mouth from glancing at the two older girls. Kagome spoke up, directing the younger girls' attention back, "Hey were we still going to the Botanical Gardens this weekend? I heard they have a new exhibit on healing plants and totally wanted to check it out!" Kagome nearly squealed, her happiness showing along with Rin's excitement, though the younger spoke up quickly, "I sure hope so.. though... Well otou-san might be leaving earlier than intended..." The sadness tinted the sentence made Kagome smile sadly, though perked up with a thought, her hand coming up in a pumped fist as she happily told Rin her idea, "Why don't you have him come with us? I bet it'll be relaxing and he won't be stuck at home alone and you can hang out with him doing stuff you love!"

Rin thought for a second, that is what she had in mind but she didn't want to intrude on the clubs outing with her father, "Shikashi Kagome-chan, are you sure that's alright?" The raven haired girl nodded, her smile beaming, "Definitely! Plus your dad is hilarious I'm totally fine with it!" The two smiled at another, glad they could come to a conclusion though they glanced at Shippou and Sango, both just looking at them with soft smiles.

"Jeez Rin, what's so much fun about a plant.. I mean.. it's pretty and all but.. you can't do anything with it!" Shippou gave her an incredulous look though glanced at Sango when she spoke up, "Some of our marital arts moves are named after plants Shippou-kun, just because you don't see their value doesn't mean they don't have one." The younger nodded, a small blush on his face from embarrassment making the three girls giggle at his uncomfortableness.

Hearing the three bells clang and jingle, the two upperclassmen waved their goodbyes, heading out to the fields for their classes gym period, leaving the other two to slowly trek back to their seats getting ready for the last class of the day; Japanese Literature.

* * *

Nishiokoku: Western kingdom, ruler

Mizumoto: water, base/origin,

Daijobudesu: It's ok

Kowai On'na: Scary woman

Kitsune: Fox

Tondemonai: No way!


	3. To the Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters unless I created them, they all are respectively Rumiko Takahashi's other than the ones I create. So no sue.

**Chapter 3: To the Flowers**

The exuberant girl frowned slightly, her eyes running over the multitude of colors scanning for the bright gold that she oh so adored. Her father stood behind her his heart warming smile set in his face as he looked wherever his daughter looked at. In his hands he held the small bouquet that his wife would love, his smile widening as he thought of her expression when he presented it to her later that day.

Rin's small voice brought him back to the moment though as she tugged on his thick shirt, "Otou-san... I don't see my flower..." His bright brown eyes looked around restlessly, showing effort that he was trying to find it specifically for her, though he also looked back at her, a small smile on his face now, "Ahh Rin-chan, you'll find one later maybe nii? We should get going soon, Hana wanted to go to her favorite place today..." The girl nodded, knowing her Otou-san and Okaa-san really wanted to spend some good time together. Grabbing hold of his hand she tugged him her smile on her face again, "Come on Otou-san! Okaa-san gets impatient!"

Weaving in and out of the small streets and waving to the occasional older resident of the small neighborhood the two finally emerged in front of their humble two story home. Hana waved to them from the living room window, her smile big and her eyes dazzling. Rin practically bulldozed through the door in her excitement to show off the flowers her and Tsuyoumi picked out while taking a stroll through the town gardens.

Her voice was constant as she followed behind her mother who had graciously taken the bouquet from her husbands outstretched hands, his happy smile radiating excitement as he spoke quickly, "Let me go get dressed and I'll be right down?" He took off up the stairs without a backward glance, in which Rin giggled, "Someone's excited!"

Turning back to her mother she looked her up and down; Hana had donned a shimmering ocean blue dress instead of her usual apron, and shiny black doll shoes instead of house slippers. Rin looked up at her face noticing that she had placed a light gracing of blush, lip gloss, and some eyeshadow, her eyelashes looking thick and bold. "Okaa-san looks so beautiful..."

She was interrupted by her father, his gruff voice coming up behind her, "Ever more, the mermaid of my heart that calls me like a siren..." He had pulled Hana close, his own crisp suit earning him a whistle from his daughter. He chuckled, "Now if only Rin could clean up this nicely, but I think she might have seaweed hair."

The remark earned him a grumble from the teenaged girl, arms folding over themselves as she huffed again, "Not my fault, you're the one with thick hair!" Rin ran a hand through her hair, no snags hitting her fingers as she did.

She looked at her hands then her wrist where her small pink and orange watch hung, gasping she spoke up at the loving couple, "Oi! You're both going to be late to the reservation!" Rin turned running up the stairs as her parents yelled back to her to have a nice night and to call them as soon as she got to Kagome's house. Hearing her agree, they both gave a small smile at each other.

Hana walked over to the closet near the entrance, her coat ready to go as she continued glancing at Tsuyoumi. "I'm thankful you were able to be with us for a little longer." He froze as he put the coat over her slim shoulders, his mouth opening in an apology, though her gentle fingers stopped him, "Tsu-Hun, it's ok, I overheard you talking on the phone earlier today... Just as long as you say goodbye to Rin tomorrow before you head out."

Tsuyoumi nodded, a sad smile gracing his features to be found out so quickly, though he reeled the sad feelings back, this night was for him and his wife, the last thing he needed to worry about tonight was work. "Let me make this night magical for you then." He opened the front door for her, his large hand covering hers as he walked her down the walk-way. Yes, He would make her love this night.

Rin looked at them walk out towards the car, her face in her hands as she sighed longingly, "He better make it special tonight..." Shaking herself from the window she turned towards her backpack that held her clothes for her night over at Kagome's which she was extremely excited about. Throwing the last bit in the bag she turned towards her long mirror, looking herself over to make sure her hair wasn't too crazy. Putting her palms under it she tried lifting it, adding volume but she made an ugly face back at the mirror, "Anoo... I look like I have a birds nest hiding in there..."

Tossing her hair back, she pulled it into a quick and easy pony tail. Grabbing her bag and small phone, she started texting Kagome she was on her way. Turning out the lights except the kitchen and entrance way light she locked the door behind her. Slipping the key back into her pocket she began her brisk walk to Kagome's, though it wasn't far, since they were the only main shrine in the neighborhood she just had to walk to the end of the street.

The sun had already started to set, her father and her had been out for the better half of the day, looking at flowers, going through the small shops and just spending the day together. Rin slowed at the realization that hit her. He only did this if he had to head out early. If he was called in early and they were sending out the boat within the next day.

The raven haired girl nearly screamed in frustration, "He didn't even stay the full four weeks..." Picking up her pace as a small wind blew in she had to wipe the tears that were threatening to fall from her face. Climbing the stairs to the Higurashi shrine was like a blur to her, her heart was racing and she just wished to confide in her closest friend. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed a figure walking towards her until she collided into the hard form.

To keep herself from hurting she flew her arms out to hold onto the other person to prevent them both from falling, though she was steadied instead, by strong hands and a rigid body.

When she collided she had shut her eyes, but not feeling the ground press against her she blinked one eye -open to stare at a chest, a soft creamy colored shirt glared back at her. Blinking the other open she saw it was a male chest, slowly she dragged her eyes up to a long and defined neck, then a angular chin and jawline that lead to the smooth and handsome face of Sesshoumaru. His gold eyes held hers for a minute, emotion splitting across them for a nanosecond just before he let go of her. Stepping back he straightened his shirt and looked back at Rin in a disgruntled look. "Too busy thinking of other things instead of paying attention again?" His clipped voice broke Rin out of her reverie, a dark blush running across her cheeks as she bowed low and apologized profusely at the upperclassman, "N-Nishiokoku-sempai! M-my deepest apologies, I was.. was.." She didn't finish, the tears finally falling, making Sesshoumaru surprised for a moment, his mouth opening slightly to ask why, though he kept it to himself. A drifting thought entered his mind and he went for his handkerchief, holding out the soft material for Rin to take. " Here." He patted her back as she sucked in a breath, trying to compose herself in front of the stoic teen. "A-ano... a-arigato goazai-masu" She gratefully took the handkerchief, wiping away at her tears as she tried sucking back her runny nose; not only had she begun crying in front of the other, but now her nose wished to run, could her night get any worse?

Pulling away from the teen, she tried giving him a full smile, "Sorry about that! Ah thank you for the handkerchief!" She stepped back, bowing low to him and walking awkwardly away towards the house, ignoring Sesshoumaru's pointed stare. She just needed to get to the door, and then she could fall over in embarrassment. Rin had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Inuyasha walking by and waving at her until he got in her face.

"I said hey you alright there?" Inuyasha's gruff voice broke into her train of thought, making her stutter her acknowledgement out to him. "H-hai?! Ah S-sorry Inuyasha-kun, I hadn't meant to ignore you!" She bowed to him as well, waving as he shook his head and walked over to his ever present brother. She watched them until their silver heads disappeared from the stairs, then turning she headed the rest of the way to the house.

"Kagome-chan?!" She burst through the side shouji door, her shoes left forgotten on the doorway step. Bright brown eyes looked down both hallways, finally stopping at a door half closed. Creeping up to it, she tiptoed around to glance in; her gasps fell on deaf ears as she saw Kagome trying to cover up a bright red mark that contrasted bright with the pale column of her neck. Kicking the door in, Rin jabbed a finger in Kagome's direction, her face bright red and her mouth sputtering, "I-I-Inuyasha did that?!" Remembering that Kagome's family was home as well and probably retiring to bed around now she slammed her hands over her mouth.

Kagome threw her a half glare, her lips coming together in a shushing manner, then her eyes darted to the door then back at Rin.

Getting the gist of the request Rin quickly closed the door, locking the two girls inside of the small side bathroom. The younger teen stepped closer to Kagome, her eyes sparkling with curiosity as she reached up her fingers wavering to touch. The older girl simply smacked her hands away with a huff, "Jeez Rin, I totally want my mom knowing that I'm being branded by a demon boy..."

Rin offered a cheesy grin and silent sorry to her friend, "Well, you're the one putting it all on display, I bet if Kaa-san walked by she'd have seen it as well." Kagome only huffed again, her hand making quick movements of covering the rest of the marks on her neck. Rin only watched in fascination, though as she imagined another doing the same to her she began to get hot in the face. Her skin starting from her neck to her oversized sweater tinged with pink; shaking her head she coughed and looked down at the floor.

"Otou-san is leaving again... Most likely tomorrow." Her voice was clear, no tears lining the words as she finally came to her acceptance. He always came back, albeit short intervals and that was better than what he use to do, being gone for months at a time.

Kagome glanced in the mirror, sadly looking at Rin with worried brown eyes, "I'm sorry Rin-chan... At least he got to see the gardens." Turning fully the older teen beamed at Rin, her hands coming out in front of her as she shooed the other out of the small bathroom and up to her room.

Passing her younger brother and Grandfather bickering at one another she only shook her head, hearing the sound of a story drift towards her. "Jeez, Souta's head is going to become goo!"

Rin offered a giggle, "Well at least he'll be able to past down stories to the next generation?" The remark earned her a groan from Kagome, her eyes closing in frustration as she pulled Rin into her brightly lit room. "Those stories need to die with the last generation!"

Rin nodded half heartedly, dropping her bag and sinking into the plush pink beanie bag Kagome had set up in the corner. Her eyes trailed the room, looking at the messy bed, and the dresser that looked like a tornado had gone through. Across from her, Kagome had dropped onto her bed, curling herself within the bright pink and brown sheets doted with cats. Clearing her throat she spoke low, glancing at Rin's hand that held the handkerchief, "What's that?"

Rin blinked in confusion, then glanced at her hand, shock crossing her features as she remembered moments ago. "W-waaah u-uh n-nothing?" She tried tossing it into her bag, but Kagome swtiched her eyes to Rin's face, seeing the bright red begin to steam. "Oh ho ho ho, Rin-chan what's there to hide from onee-san?" Rin stopped her movements, directing her eyes towards the floor, knowing they'd spiral under the pressure emitting from KAgome, "A- ah Kagomeeee... it's just... a handkerchief... that... well, Sesshoumaru gave me on my way here..." She said it quickly, hoping she had muffled enough in her oversized sweater, though Kagome of course caught it. "Ohohohohoh, Rin-chan no need to be embarrassed!" The dark haired teen was slapping Rin's back assuringly while giggling away.

Stopping mid hit she had a confused face on, "Ano, he isn't the nicest person though... what happened?" Rin hunched over frowning, embarrassment showing clearly in her non vocal motions, "Ah well... I had been holding back from crying about.. ya know Otou-san.. and I bumped into him and well... yea he gave me it..." Her eyes widened at the realization and she bounced up, narrowly missing Kagome's face by a hair's width, "I have to return it to him later!"

Kagome fell back against her bed, her hand coming up to her lips, a finger resting upon a soft petal. "Well, I guess, since it's his... and he may want it back? If he says something mean I'll punch 'em!" Kagome raised her fist fiery and determined while Rin put her hands up in retreat, "Waaah K-Kagome-chan, n-no need to do that!"

* * *

***hides behind bedframe*** Don't kill me, I'm so so sorry! Looooots of stuff, but yesh please no killing A

Basically summary of it is that Tsuyoumi is leaving early, but something bad is gonna be coming in the next chapter *evil spirits hanging around*

Read and Review, I'm willing to accept anything, heck even a random hi! Next Chappie should be posted this week, not giving a specific day cause exams, but yesh!


	4. Heart Felt Ritual

Disclaimer: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's characters, I only own the ones I created (i.e/ Rin's parents). Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Heart Felt Ritual

_Previously on Umi No Hana: __Stopping mid hit she had a confused face on, "Ano, he isn't the nicest person though... what happened?" Rin hunched over frowning, embarrassment showing clearly in her non vocal motions, "Ah well... I had been holding back from crying about.. ya know Otou-san.. and I bumped into him and well... yea he gave me it..." Her eyes widened at the realization and she bounced up, narrowly missing Kagome's face by a hair's width, "I have to return it to him later!"_

_Kagome fell back against her bed, her hand coming up to her lips, a finger resting upon a soft petal. "Well, I guess, since it's his... and he may want it back? If he says something mean I'll punch 'em!" Kagome raised her fist fiery and determined while Rin put her hands up in retreat, "Waaah K-Kagome-chan, n-no need to do that!"_

Rin puffed her cheeks out, sticking her pink tongue out at Kagome while the other giggled leaving the younger on the floor. "Warui Rin-chan~" Kagome hid her smirk behind her hand as she pulled out her backpack; the contents full of papers and homework that the older girl had collected over time.

Rin quickly huffed and crossed her arms looking stubbornly away, red in the face and beyond embarrassed. "W-well… a-at least I don't have marks on my neck." She whispered haughtily, though Kagome answered back with ease, "Pft! Yet." The comment made Rin turn back nearly falling over with how fast she went, her mouth sputtered her face now steaming, "N-Nani?!" Her puttering stopped as Kagome went into another fit of giggles, falling back on her plush bed, slim legs kicking in the air. "Bakajo…" The young girl stood, heading over to Kagome's desk, tugging her book bag along with her as she began getting items out to start studying.

"Ano Kagome-ane, you should focus on your homework! I know it's been piling up…" Her response was a shuffle of papers and a studious looking Kagome, her eyes hard on the booklet and binder in front of her. Rin stifled a 'Ha!' as she turned back to her work.

The two girls focused on their studies; the scratching of lead to paper and small huffs and whines from either girl if they came along anything difficult. Rin nibbled on her pencil tip, eyes glazed over in concentration as she glanced at her older notes and Sesshoumaru's handwriting on a similar question.

She blushed at the thought, she had been so afraid to ask him and though he was gruff he seemed to accept her plea to help. That had been the same day she had coerced him to take her home on his bike. She giggled to herself quietly, ok maybe coerced wasn't exactly the right term. More like she jumped him and demanded he take her home. She had been whining about her aching muscles from strenuously studying and he had offered none other than his iconic, 'Hnn' response in which she turned to him excitedly, sparkly eyed begging for a ride on the back of his bicycle. After a few whines and puppy eyed glances he had resented and allowed her to get on back. She knew he was slightly unsettled with her gripping him, which probably explained how he got them to her house so quickly.

She twirled the gnawed on pencil around her fingertip, her attention detaching from her homework to the older teen.

He was such an enigma, he wasn't mean nor nice, he hated large amounts of attention on him so he was popular in the high school, but not exactly the showy type wishing to stay to the sidelines and unnoticed. He would evoke a threatening air around him and the stoic look and impassive eyes made him a stone pillar. Heat rose to her cheeks as she thought about how she would constantly bump into him; stone was cold, he was oddly warm and soft to be exact.

Shaking her head her bangs bounced back to her face one long piece threatening to fall into her eyes least she move it. Running her hand back to push it away she looked at the ceiling. He had shown a side she hadn't expected, though apart of her was happy, he hadn't asked like most, but more so was just there for her to cry on for a moment.

Doe eyes slid to her bag, his handkerchief sticking out slightly, the silvery blue darkened where her tears had hit it. She leaned her head back down, biting the inside of her cheek as she gripped the pencil. 'Incessant thoughts swirling when I need to focus.' With one final glance at her bag she went back to her work, the scratching resuming until Kagome let out a loud yawn and "Done!" yelp.

Kagome glanced over at the younger girl, "Isogu Rin-chan! I want to eat green tea cake." The raven haired girl walked over glancing over Rin's shoulder taping her gently. The younger girl glanced up with a small smile, "Hai Kagome-chan." Leaning back in the chair, she stretched her arms up giving her back a nice crack making Kagome grimace slightly at the noise.

As the older walked out the room talking about the sweet treat Rin rolled her shoulders, glancing around the room wondering where her usual pillow was. Spotting the smaller item she bent down to grab it, though her eyes caught on a small pink and shiny paper. Blinking she grabbed hold of it, looking at the image of a plastic balloon from what she could gather. Looking closer the color drained from her face as she finally allowed it to click in her head. Dropping it as though it was fire she sped away from the room her face red and her heart beating erratically.

'Waaaaah I had no idea Kagome and I-Inuyasha-san waaaaaahhhh noooooo!' Throughout the night she continued to not look at Kagome, not that the package was open but the fact that it was in her friends room. She made small talk, giving small smiles, but at the back of her head she could just remember seeing it making her shake at times. Kagome sensing it would glance at the younger with a concerned face in which Rin would quickly shake her head and smile. 'Maa… my nerves are totally scrambled…' When she went to bed that night gladly she fell asleep into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

He slipped out in the early morning, the sun still asleep and the moon having descended nearly to the end of the horizon. Tsuyoumi sighed, his once bright, playful eyes regaining their glum as he gave one last glance to his wife. Sucking in a deep breath he closed his eyes reveling in the comfort of home before he had to head out to the ocean again.

Walking past his daughters room he glanced in, her sleeping figure small and bunched up, most likely curled like she usually slept. He gave a sad smile before moving away, a small chuckle running from his mouth as he remembered the night before, his dearest flower had been so upset, though as the night went on she had forgiven him like usual. A hit and a kiss on the cheek; which made him bellow with laughter at the smiling girl. Walking out of the quiet house he closed the door behind him, adjusting his shoulder so the duffle bag wouldn't slide off as he walked to the town docks.

The docks were lit with street lamps, the morning mist making the fog thick on the ground and towards the sea. The creaking of the older planks was constant as heavy boots clumped over them making a senseless melody to the seamen. Out towards the vast expanse of water the early morning sky gave an eerie reflection, the tip of the moon touching the surface as it slowly disappeared waiting to resurface for the next night.

Breathing in deep, Tsuyoumi glanced at the large grey and brown boats, the seawater glistening off the sides as barnacles clung to the bottom of the ships. Ropes and crates were tossed around; shouts and loud bangs were echoed around the docks, as they got ready for their month or more out to sea. Some men had the tell sign of sadness, others looking optimistic. The large man looked around among his coworkers; his sea family and smiled, letting out a loud cry, "We'll be home with our families again, we just need to work harder for them!" With the statement howls and battle cries rung through the air as everyone began working faster with the ships, getting them filled with the needed materials. Just as the last man got onto the boat Tsuyoumi was in he glanced again in the direction of the town. One final nod made him smile, "Watashi wa henkan shinakereba naranai…" And with that he walked back on the ship, his back turning not seeing the emerging shadow that ran towards the docks.

Rin pushed herself hard, she had woken to a draft and the house was eerily quiet. Her father snored, no matter where he was within the house she could always hear him. She didn't this morning. She had thrown on her robe and slippers and was tearing down the street, she always watched him go, and if she had slept a bit longer she would have missed him.

Hopefully it wasn't too late.

Huffing she continued, her eyes trained on the horizon hoping to not see the tall billows of smoke signaling that they were already on the ship and leaving. Though a few moments later as she turned towards the dock on the stone steps leading to the square in town, she saw it; the black cloud, curling up toward the sky like a flame, gasping she tripped over her foot, the slipper getting caught in one of the robes tying pieces. With a whine she got back up, ignoring the sting of her knee as she scampered to the dock, seeing the corner of a ship sailing away. 'No no I have to say bye to his face!' It had been a ritual since she was a young child; barely able to walk as a babe, she and her mother would always send him off with kisses and waves from the dock. His smile burned into their memories until they could see him again.

Rin stopped at the empty dock, frantically looking around through the morning dew and mist, "N-no…. O-Otosan?!" She glanced to the ocean, seeing the black smoke getting further away, the dark fishing boat already too far from the dock for her to jump on the boat if needed. She jumped and waved, but heard nothing other than the horn of the ship, which were the signals to the ships ahead. When they began to blend into the sunrise she allowed a tear to drop, wiping it away she tried smiling, "It'll be fine… I told him bye last night… Just a silly ritual…silly…" The young girl let out a deep sigh, looking forlornly at the disappearing boats, hoping everything would be alright. Turning she began walking back home, her eyes glancing back once again only to slowly slide forward. "Just a silly ritual…"

* * *

Chamina: **rubs hands vigourously together** heheheheheheheheheh ok! Now I know I had said there would be the chapter earlier but since I didn't get around to it I just made sure to put as much as I could in here…. Eheheheh just you wait til it hits… I'm not saying when. But I can guess some of you already know…

Ya know I always thought weird things for R&amp;R, at first I thought it was relax and read, then read and review, then relax and review and then read and relax, urgh I don't know I confused myself again… Hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Watashi wa henkan shinakereba naranai : I shall return

Isogu: Hurry

Warui: Come on, Chill out, etc. (informal)


	5. Just a Break

Summary: A light bit of friendship, lost, growing up, and young love. Rin and Sesshoumaru get through their youth by living and learning. "For the flower of the sea floats to be carried forever with care."

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters other than the ones I've created myself.**

Enjoy~

Umi No Hana

Chapter 5: Just a Break

Rin huffed grabbing hold of her bag as she glanced at the school clock. The white face and black sticks ticking away slowly seeming to lengthen her boredom. She huffed again and glanced at the sleeping kitsune, his ears flat and lax as he snored away during their study hour. She glanced around the library, her mouth set in a frown as she glanced at the neatly kept area, hushed tones filtered through metal bookcases, the soft thump of a book being closed rang in her ears. Rin lifted her hand poking Shippou's cheek gently, cooing quietly to the fox demon, "Shippou… wake up, times almost up…"

His response was a guttural groan and a hand coming to push the others away. Dazed green eyes glanced back at the young girl, a silly smile appearing with fangs, "Thanks for looking out Rin-chan." The girl nodded a smile popping on her face and a gleam in her eyes.

The two glanced around the library looking at their study group that had snored away the last hour or had been buried in their books like Rin was earlier. Kanna, a small albino girl with a quiet demeanor had been focused on a small book, from what Rin could see it was about alternative realities. Another group member, Hakudoshi had been glaring at his homework for the past hour scribbling something and then hastily erasing it again. The one still happily asleep was a slightly older boy, Kohaku, he had been attentive at first but after hearing the musings of Rin had eventually drifted off into a light slumber.

Rin looked at the group, speaking quietly, "Hey, maybe we should end for the day, I mean we don't have any assignments…" The two glanced at her, one with a blank expression and the other with a bored angered look. She leaned over and tapped Kohaku on the shoulder shaking him awake.

Startled, the younger boy let out a yelp and fell backward in his chair. The noise echoed loudly in the quiet library making the occupants giggle at his accident. Red-faced and apologizing in hushed whispers Kohaku glanced around letting his eyes fall on Rin as she held a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. He inwardly groaned, his hand coming to cover his face as he pulled his chair back to the correct position. His face was beyond steamed and with Rin looking away from him he felt even more embarrassed, but her voice had been so nice… it wasn't his fault for falling asleep, he couldn't control his body humming to her sweet voice.

Standing up straight awkwardly he apologized for the sudden action and waited to see what else they were doing for the day.

Once she had stopped her laughing she glanced at the group again avoiding Kohaku's eyes, "As I stated, maybe we should end for today since we have nothing else to do for the class this week?" She tried determining if the blank and bored look were agreeing or disagreeing but she went with her original train of thought, "Well I guess today's study session is over for the day…"

Standing she gathered her items tugging on Shippou's arm as she tried making him hurry so they could get out of there, but of course her plans were destroyed as Kohaku stuttered over how he could walk them back to class, since he had to drop something off for the teacher.

Rin nodded, giving a tight smile as she tugged again on Shippou's arm, "Come on Shippou, we need to get to our seats before the rush." Kohaku on the other hand began gathering his items, throwing his backpack on and headed for the entrance of the library.

As the three headed toward the hallway Shippou let out a yawn, "So we can start early on the next project soon right?" The raven haired girl shook her head, glancing over at the kitsune, "Iie, remember? No new projects until next term…though you do need to start on your summer homework. " With the word homework Shippou let out a whine, "I don't understand to torment us in school that's fine! But at home during summer break?!"

Rin giggled at his disappointment as Kohaku only shook his head, "Ah it's not all that bad, just… do it early then you have more fun at the end." Rin nodded, a smile on her face as she pointed at Shippou, "It isn't like you do it yourself anyway copycat." The redhead quickly looked away, his cheeks flamed from embarrassment, "It was only a few times Rin…"

Stopping outside of the classroom Kohaku glanced at his watch gasping at the time and then shoving the paperwork into Shippou's arms, "Could you just drop that on the desk? I've gotta go!" With that he turned tail and quickly dodged down the hall but not before yelling to Rin that he'd see her later. She only waved back to him her face slowly dropping into a questionable look. Shippou after finding leverage with the items in his arms glanced down the hall and back to her, "What's all that about?"

Rin shrugged," I have no idea… he's been kinda jumpy lately…" She shrugged it off and walked into the classroom, taking a seat and dropping her bookbag on the floor beside her. Letting out a sigh she slid into her seat further down and grumbled glancing outside the smudged window.

"He may have a… crush on you Rin-chan." A quiet voice spoke up close to her ear making her squeal and twist in her seat to see who had whispered to her. Her gaze fell on Kanna, the girl had been sitting quietly staring at her as though it was nothing to have been surprised about. "A-ah Kanna-chan I hadn't heard you sit… hahah."

Rin scratched the back of her head, feeling frazzled from the disturbance.

Kanna repeated, "He may have a crush on you, as his actions portray a sentimental feeling towards you."

Rin gulped, her face tinting a small amount of pink at the thought, "W-what? N-Nooo maybe he's got something else going on.. haha a- a crush on me… pft no way…" Biting her lip she thought about the last week how he'd been popping up a lot more recently, more than before even with her being friends with his older sister Sango. Rin glanced down at the floor momentarily, her thoughts racing back to Sesshoumaru's face when she had returned his handkerchief. He had looked down at it then back at her as though assessing if she'd need it again. Her cheeky smile and exuberant thanks must have made him accept it back and nod right before he walked away.

Rin burned at the thought of his golden eyes staring through her, she gulped again, "No, you must be mistaken… Kohaku's just jumpy this past week… that's all." With a nod to herself Rin turned from Kanna and looked towards the board, pushing the thoughts of crushes behind her.

* * *

Golden eyes stared bored at the covered board, symbols and scribbles intermixing making a colossal mess as he felt from the ramblings of the old teacher. Glancing down at the bits and pieces he had written from early notes he frowned slightly, his face still impassive. It wasn't as though he had no clue to what was happening, but more so becoming agitated that the teacher choose to explain the simple formula in the long way compared to the short complex way. Looking around the room he held back a sigh, of course the idiotic teacher would ramble the long way, most of the students looked either dead or terribly confused.

Forcing his hand from face planting Sesshoumaru looked out towards the window, eyeing the oceans ripples and waves as the spring began heating up to summer and more rain had hit the costal town. With that thought it trailed to the ships out at sea, probably being thrashed about with the power of the sea. He tilted his head; that girl… her father had been out at sea wasn't he… that's why she had been crying. The teen shook his head lightly, his silver hair falling over his shoulder. What did he care? Her tears had upset him but it was just because of the smell… that's all it was the smell. He hated tears. He inwardly questioned why he had given her the handkerchief. She had just looked …torn between a cry and a smile. He shook his head, her infectious smile coming to his mind again.

Seeing the teacher let out a wave to the class indicating they were free to leave the tired teen let out an audible sigh. Standing and dusting off his pants he walked to the entrance of the classroom, looking down both sides of the hallway.

Students filled the two lane hallway, chattering and giggles filling the white space as each were headed to their different destinations. Heads of different colors bobbed by him, it was one that he zeroed in on, coupled with a smile and bright brown eyes that sparkled with her smile, was Rin. Sesshoumaru let out a sigh as he saw her walking with the kitsune and another older looking boy. A small part of him felt bristled to the image of the older boy being so close to her, but he shook it away. A silver eyebrow coming down and then his golden eyes rolled and he turned to the other side of the hall. Annoying definitely. With a swish he closed the classroom door and went back to looking out the window.

* * *

Hearing the crackle of the radio had Rin dashing to grab hold of it, a gleeful smile on her face as usual, her mind just bubbling with information to talk about with her father. Glancing to the side she could see her mother getting comfortable, sitting neatly and smoothing out any wrinkles she may have had on her apron. Both listened in on the warped noises, waiting with baited breathe to here the grungy voice of their favorite man.

"Hello!" The deep voice came across clear, of course a bit of static, but his voice they heard fine. They both yelled their hellos and small talk was initiated. Smiles were on all as they spoke of their daily lives during his absence and his out at sea. The underlying sadness was there, since it was summer the waves were ferocious so they had to be extra careful on the ships. Sadly because of the few storms they'd had to deal with, Tsuyoumi was having to stay out a bit longer at sea this time. He never really said a time, but Rin knew when he meant another month or so, it was always his tone, he'd say the product won't come. Rin handed the radio to her mother, her face losing it's brightness as she thought about how the summer vacation weeks where coming and if she'd see her father during those times. Her mother talked animately with her father, worried eyes casing a glance to the younger as she continued with the young ones father.  
Rin stood, biting her lip as she trudged into the kitchen area, getting herself a glass of water. Gulping it down she stood there, in front of the sink nearly glaring at the dripping faucet. Why couldn't he get a regular job... somewhere in the village they had to have something for him, heck even a city job, it was only an hour or so outside of the outer village area. Letting out a deep sigh she turned back to the dining area and the hallway where the phone and her mother was, straining her ears she could hear the brief giggles from her mother, most likely from what her father was saying. Another way to cheer them up when they wouldn't be able to speak to him for a while or see him again soon. she rolled her eyes to the side, looking out the kitchen window, leafy greens blocking some of the little window and outside world partially from view.

She could see the sky beginning to darken, scattered clouds and the glimmers of stars surfacing as they got ready for the night. Finally pulling herself out of the kitchen she went beside her mother, offering a small smile as she held her hand out for the radio.

Hana nodded, seeing her daughters wearied smile; it was a little difficult now. Rin had been so insistent that Tsuyoumi should stay and find work closer and safer; Hana only shook her head as she looked back to her less than cheerful daughter whisper her goodbyes and love yous to her beloved father. The room seemed to plunge into silence as the crackle of the radio went silent.

Rin's hands held tight to the item, her eyes clenched as she grit her teeth, just as she was about to turn to her mother the woman spoke up, her voice calm, yet inquisitive. "Dearest flower, why have you been so persistent? You know he loves the sea, it's as much apart of him as he is to us..."

Rin turned to her mother, her lower lip quivering, "B-but.. w-what if something happens? they already..." She sucked in a breath, remembering the horror stricken wife that came banging on their door a few months back; it had been during the height of winter and the company had lost a ship, roughly 10 men had been missing out of the 35, the boat having disappeared into the waves of the sea, taking with it loved husbands and wives, singles who wished to seek adventure. It had hit the small company hard, with only 4 boats and two being the larger it was hard to lose the smaller vessel. The Mizumotos' already were feeling the fear rise as they thought about the smaller vessel that the male of their family currently resided in. It was the last one,but the best one, bringing in more product than even the larger vessels at times.  
Rin shivered again, the heart wrenching sobs coming from the newly married woman as she held the crumbled picture of her husband that was forever with the sea instead of her. The company had compensated the grieving families quite nicely, though it could never patch what they lost out at sea.

The young girl looked back up at her mother, her eyes blurry as she tried wiping away the thoughts, anger surfacing again and making her snap her hands shut. The small girl swirled with emotion, "How can you accept this?! I thought you loved Otou-san?!" With that she ran from the room, leaving her quiet mother to close her eyes heavily.

Hana took in a deep breath, glossy eyes looking where the radio had been carelessly dropped onto the floor. Biting her lips, she bent to pick it up her hands closing around the object and holding it to her heart, silent tears falling down her soft cheeks. "I love him more than anything... but I can't battle the sea..."

* * *

Don't kill me! I'm so so so so s osorry! A I tried I'm sorry! Lots happened... I'm in China for a year teaching English and I'm kinda finally settling in so.. yesh... sorries v.v I promise I'll update weekly! Every Monday!


	6. It Goes Badump

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters other than the ones I've created (Rin's parents). The rest are Rumiko Takahashi's creations. Bless that woman…**

RECAP: _Rin's father has been shipped out and has had to stay longer out at sea, bringing Rin to anger and resentment, wishing she had made her father stay and find safer work. Though her father, Tsuyoumi feels he is better at this job and wants to make sure that he can provide for his family. Hana is trying to appease her daughter, though Rin is feeling multiple feelings at the time, her developing crush for a boy she hardly knows, worrying about how she'll be entering high school after the summer and if she'll have to deal with a losing her father before she makes such a big jump towards growing up, though she'll have her mother…right?_

Chapter 6: It Goes Badump

The next morning after the hissy fit she gave, Rin was up and out of the house way before her mother had woken from her restless slumber. She had slipped out the house, her eyes slightly puffy still from the night spent crying over her frustrations. As she walked along the edge of the street she began kicking a small rock, letting it roll a few feet from her and eventually lifting her leg in a semi kick to the object.

She wasn't particularly paying attention to her surroundings so when she glanced up she barely had enough time to push her weight back not to collide with a taller teen. The silver hair was like a huge clue to her as she began leaning around him, deep brown eyes blinking as she noticed he hadn't moved and scolded her.

She took a deep breath, her nose involuntarily taking in his own smell, like forest and a rain smell… soothing to her.

At hearing her nose inhale Sesshoumaru turned gold eyes to her, he had been in his own world glancing across the street at the docks. The moon had been high the night before so now the waves seemed more furious than their daily calm swishes. He had been enjoying his brisk walk to school early and had stopped entranced by the waves for a moment, his own feelings rushing and then sliding out of his hands much like the water of the waves. Stepping back he could barely muster a frown at the young girl, just seeing her face he could see that she had cried before he could scent that she did. "Mizumoto?"

His voice was so soft, sounding like a whisper on the wind as the young teen blushed brightly, having been caught staring and possibly sniffing the other male. Her mind shot off with screams as she forced a smile, stepping back as well and giving a small wave to the older teen. "G-Good morning Nishiokoku-sempai…"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, his face beginning to get an inquisitive look to it as he looked at her longer. Rin looked away from his hardened stare, her face feeling hot all of a sudden when he didn't continue, it seemed as though he was waiting for something. Stuttering out a sentence she glanced nervously back at him, feeling embarrassed as she rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling self -conscious. "A-ah um nice morning? I… I just thought maybe I'd get to school earlier t-than usual… he-he…" She wanted to scream at herself, but instead she bit her bottom lip and looked at the teen, her eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

Seeing that she was embarrassed he finally relented, looking away finally back out to sea but not before offering his trademark, "Hn…" to her response. Though as he began thinking a bit more she had looked more disheveled than her usual appearance. _'Must be her worrying about something again…'_ He caught himself at that thought, internally shaking it off and turning away from the oceans crashing waves. As he began turning towards the direction of the school he heard her fall into step behind him. He didn't care, if she wanted to trail fine, as long as she didn't expect him to respond.

Rin obviously didn't get what he wished so she began following behind him, her hand gripping her bag as she tried thinking of conversation with the older teen. She was already flustered with his appearance; wearing the summer uniform loosely, his collar not completely clasped shut and not tucked into his pants gave him a delinquent look, but his face and hair were impeccable so it contrasted wonderfully. Rin would never openly admit that she found him to be beautiful. Handsome yes, but beautiful truly captured everything about him. From his golden eyes to the sharp nails at the end of his soft and interesting hands, he glowed with grace and beauty.

She couldn't stop herself from mumbling about the everyday things, her worries about summer, starting high school that coming autumn school year as well as hinting towards how the weather would be changing to the worst soon…

The scenery began to fill with more trees as they began heading towards the North entrance of the large school, the cobbled road becoming dark gray pavement and slowly heading up a slight slope. The school grounds came into view as they turned a bend of trees, leaves still bright green from the healthy rain and shine they received. The two large fields on either side were stark empty, save for a few club students practicing their respective sports early before classes began.

Far across the field to the left Rin could make out some figures, looking to be about 4, one being distinctive with the blazing bright white hair. They seemed to be playing either baseball or softball, Rin couldn't tell for sure but without realizing it she had tugged gently on Sesshoumaru's bare wrist, jerking him to a stop.  
"Ano… Isn't that Inuyasha-kun?" Her voice was piqued, confusion on her face as to why they hadn't just arrived at school together.

When he felt her warm small hands encircle his wrist he could only stare down at the smaller hand. It seemed so small but so warm, like she was warming his whole hand and wrist, though he didn't rip his hand away he answered quickly, looking back to his path to the entrance areas near the shoe lockers, "Yes." With that response he felt her hand slacken and with that opportunity he dipped off, heading for the lockers though not without Rin hot on his heels.

Rin blinked as he had quickly moved away from her, surprise evident in her actions as she followed close behind him, questions stirring.

Sesshoumaru had already gotten one shoe off, placing the school slippers on as he focused on the task. Before Rin opened her mouth he quickly spoke up, his voice clear but giving the tone he didn't want to delve further, "We are not close as brothers." With that he was gone in a swish of silver hair and forest and rain scents.

Rin watched him go, her hand slightly raised as she had wanted to stop him again, but he was already around the corner and heading for the steps so she'd have no way of getting him.

Her mouth had been poised ready to shot off the question though since he answered she shut it immediately. A part of her deflated; she had only wanted to get to know him a bit more, possibly to control her beating heart and hot cheeks. Turning to the shoe locker she glanced languidly at where his shoes rested and she turned away, heading to hers, which was on the other side of the wall. 'Well look at the bright side… at least I know he's not super close with his brother…' Rin tapped her bottom lip, understanding coming to her as she sat and began removing her shoes.

Inuyasha had been pretty unhappy when she badgered him about his brother, wishing to possibly catch him when he was free. The younger brother had begrudgingly given her the hint that his brother was really good with math, only having used him once until they had erupted into a physical fight. She hadn't thought of asking more details since Inuyasha didn't seem bent on explain his brother to her. She had brushed it off as it wasn't important, but now she could see that they simply weren't close enough to really say… positive things of one another probably.

Huffing she blew some hair out of her face, running her hand through it to brush some strands back. She hadn't stuck around long at home that morning so other than brushing her teeth and washing her face she hadn't thought of brushing her hair or fixing her uniform much. Nibbling on her bottom lip she nodded to herself, heading to the ladies room to freshen up and fix herself for the school day.

It was dark, hearing water droplets drop and echo created an ominous atmosphere for the empty bathroom. Until Rin stepped fully into the bathroom the lights slowly flickered on, a buzzing noise and then it was bright. Rin quickly walked up to the mirror, her hand going to her hair as she noticed she hadn't put in her signature side ponytail. Looking at both wrists she sighed in defeat. Usually she'd have a few on her wrists; green, bright blue and hot pink sometimes would be tangled together though not today. In her rush to not confront her mother she must have left them on her bedside table…

Rin pouted but continued raking her hands through her hair, "Oh well… guess I'll just wear it down for the day… no biggie." Finally content with the way her hair fell she leaned away from the mirror.

Turning she made her way out though was bumped into harshly by an older girl. Lightly tanned skin and blood red lips sparked from the girls face, her burgundy eyes glaring daggers at the younger teen. Her voice came out sharp as an order, "Watch where you're going!" Her beautiful red lips twisted into a snarl, her hand coming up in a mid swipe at Rin as she turned apologetic eyes to her, "M-My apologies!" The young girl looked down though her eyes widened when she saw a cigarette in the older teens hand. Looking up curiously she got a glance at the ticked teens face; it was upperclassmen Kagura Kumo, younger sister to Naraku Kumo. They both had stern eyes, though Naraku seemed to smile more, even if it seemed more sinister…

"Well? Get going brat." The sharp voice shook Rin out of her reflection as she glanced back down at Kagura's hand, the cigarette still gripped in it. "A-ah um... w-we-" She was cut off by Kagura's cold voice, "Tell someone and I'll make you wish you never bumped into me."

Rin blinked and rapidly nodded her head, turning tail and hurrying out of the bathroom. Once outside she held her hand to her chest. Kagura matched her description perfectly, she could seems as calm as the wind or as bitingly cold if needed… Walking away from the bathroom she gripped her bag, shaking away the threat that still ghosted over her ears from the older classmen. It wasn't her rules, but she knew they entire school was restricted from smoking on campus and that included the restrooms, for herself it didn't matter, she didn't care for the cancer sticks, but again that was only her opinion.

Walking down the nearly empty hallway she glanced in the different classrooms, some windows open others closed tight. Stopping outside of her own she could see a small white figure sitting in the seat not far from her own. Kanna seemed to be deeply interested in her dark book, pale hands gripping the edges as though she was hanging on every sentence. Sliding the door open Rin walked in, smiling nervously and waving to Kanna as the girl glanced up at her with a blank expression. She was as usual perfectly calm, her hair in place with two small black bows, her uniform right and pressed. Not a wrinkle in sight. Rin glanced down at herself; she had fixed her uniform up but it wasn't as wrinkle free as Kanna's, her skirt was slightly bunched and her shirt was crumbled where she shoved it to be tucked in. Not to mention her hair was probably stuck up in some areas whenever she didn't brush it thoroughly in the morning. Sighing the young black haired teen slumped into her seat.

Black eyes stared blankly at the disheveled teen. Her hair seemed to have a mind of its own and her uniform was fine but full of wrinkles here and there. The pale girl had known Rin for the past three years that they were in middle school together and this was not typical of Rin Mizumoto. Speaking up her voice still soft as she tapped the unsuspecting girl on her shoulder, "How are you this morning Rin-chan?"

Rin squeaked, glancing back at the passive face of her classmate Kanna. She ran it over in her mind, she had been talking quite a bit about it already and she did feel a bit better weirdly after having Sesshoumaru possibly listening to her worries. She gave the other girl a small smile, "Ah… a bit tired but I think I'll be better later."

Kanna nodded, sitting back into her seat and going back to her thick book, becoming engrossed once feeling what Rin said was suitable of an answer for then.

Rin turned back to her desktop, glancing at the random doodles she scattered on it over the course of the year, her boredom showing vividly at times. Grabbing hold of her backpack she opened the contents and pulled out the first few classes workbooks, since she was early she might as well get ahead on a few things.

* * *

Kagome yawned, her bag slung over her shoulder as she stopped in front of her younger friends house, Sango not far behind as she was rummaging through her own bag, papers sticking out. Kagome walked up the small pathway, her hand raised, ready to knock though it was opened by a tired looking woman, Rin's mother. Kagome blinked quickly, her confusion on her face as she glanced at the mother than around her to see if Rin was possibly running late. Hana quickly spoke up, seeing the confusion on Kagome's face, "Ah… Rin-chan left early today… would you mind giving her her lunch box?" Hana offered the small brightly colored bag, it looked thicker than usual but Kagome gladly took it, nodding and giving the woman a hopeful smile. "I'll make sure to get it to her!" Hana bowed her thanks and waved the two off, closing the door and hoping she might be able to get a tidbit more sleep.

Sango spoke up as they headed back down the pathway, "Did you see Hana-okaasan's face? She… looked like she had a rough night…" Knowing most likely it was about the hissy fight that Rin had texted her about the night before Kagome nodded, "Yea… I'm guessing Hana couldn't sleep either from what Rin said."

Sango nodded, she had remembered Kagome mentioning Rin might be a little upset from the night before so she didn't push for more answers. Changing to a lighter topic she giggled and poked Kagome in the shoulder, "Sooo what's up with you and Inu-kun?" Kagome flustered, her hands coming up and shaking, her head going one way and another as she blushed furiously, "W-waah? W-wwell.. a-ah." She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, getting herself under control, "I…I think he's asking me out officially? As in… we'll be… exclusive…" Sango let out an Oooo, her hands coming up and grabbing Kagome's shoulders, "Congrats! So adorable you too!" The two continued their way onto school squeals and giggles falling from their lips as they shared feelings with each other, still silently wishing Rin to have joined in on their fun.

Once inside the building Kagome headed straight for Rin's homeroom. Her eyes scanning for the younger girl as she held the lunch bag out in front of her. Spotting the slouching girl she walked briskly over, hand raised as she gently hit the girl on her head.

Rin whined and glanced up, her hand rubbing the spot where Kagome had hit her, though her eyes widened when she noticed it was her friend, "Ah Kagome-oneechan… w-what are you doing here?" Her surprised expression was lost on Kagome as the older girl bent over poking her finger on Rin's forehead, "I should be asking you that. Why didn't you text me or tell me you were going to leave early?"

Seeing that was why Rin looked down, her eyes swimming with unrest, "I.. I just needed to have a walk that's all… I…" She thought about adding in that she had bumped into Sesshoumaru and had walked the rest of the way with him but instead choose to omit the info. "I just wanted to get here a bit earlier…" She ended with a smile, though Kagome frowned at her. Lifting the thick lunch bag she placed it on Rin's desk, "Your mother was worried, you could have at least stayed for breakfast Rin-chan…" with that she stood up and left, turning at the door and giving Rin a big smile, "Eat lunch with me and Sango today k?" And she was gone.

The younger teen nodded to her self and glanced at the lunch bag, knowing her mother probably stuffed breakfast in there as well as lunch. Sighing she smiled a little, sending silent thank you to her mother.


	7. Habits Die Hard

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters other than the ones I've created (Rin's Parents). The rest belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 7: Habits Die Hard

A growl was issued before there was a series of hits, the swishing of clothing and the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the wide hallway. Gold eyes glared at the same set, both with a fire beneath as they began again, hands and claws extending as each tried landing a spot. Jumping back after landing a hit to his brothers' cheek, Sesshoumaru frowned, his lips deepening when he saw the other flash him a grin. Iunyasha had landed a few hits on to him, but he wasn't going to show that to the bastard. He had been glaring so hard the crease beneath his eye had begun to twitch, showing a fang he pushed off going in for a few more punches. They usually did this a few times each week, knowing their father hated it when he did catch them they usually would try and end the fights quickly, though a few times it could go on for an hour or so.

This time Sesshoumaru reared back, after hitting Inuyasha one last time, hard, he dropped his hands and walked away as though he hadn't just been fighting. He ignored Inuyasha's words thrown at his back, his mind else where now. "Insufferable half breed…"

Hate was not exactly something he could describe his relationship with his half brother. It was more of an abhor feeling towards the younger of Inu No Tashio. To Sesshoumaru he had felt betrayed and disrupted when his father brought around that woman. Of course the adults had split up a few years before but it still had left a bad taste in his mouth whenever it regarded that other family his father had begun to make. He didn't particularly care to close the gap that had separated him and his father, nor with his mother even though they both parted on good terms.

Walking out of the house, he strolled down the walkway heading toward the large field and cliff area that overlooked the seaside town and bay area. Turning his nose to the sky he let in a breath of sea salt to calm his senses.

Barely the age of 16 he had thought on multiple times of leaving home and finding a small apartment for himself, away from his 'family'. Gritting his teeth he looked down at his hands, catching a small scent of his own blood. It wasn't that he wanted attention, no he just… his father he felt he didn't care much for him. He was supposed to be the best son, the first… the only. Letting out a hard breath he continued walking down near the cliff edge, the razor rocks nothing to him as he easily glided over them, focused on getting down to the small secluded beach area.

Coming across his usual spot he sat down at the smoothed rock, letting his fingers glide over the edge. He pondered over the school year, it was going to be summer soon and he could only grimace as he thought about the 'family' vacation they were forced to go on usually right before the school year began again. Last year they had went to Hokkaido, he had enjoyed it a bit… until his father basically stuck Inuyasha onto him for a few days while him and the woman went to a spa and resort. He nearly drowned Inuyasha in the hot springs at the hotel if it wasn't for the maid knocking on the door when she heard more splashing than normal. He rolled his eyes as he thought about how upset his father had been with him. Inu no Tashio never got enraged but when he did there was a little fear within Sesshoumaru.

Stopping his thought was the memory of bright brown eyes, the last few days she had been reminding him more and more. The smell of flowers in the air, or the tinkling of giggles whenever he'd walk to school was constantly reminding him. He wasn't purposefully looking for her but he had gone a few times waiting along the side of the road where he had seen her last in the early morning. He closed his eyes, whenever he thought of her now she had seemed to give him a sort of calm but then a nagging feeling all over. Flushed cheeks and warm hands, so soft to the touch and small within his powerful grip. She was annoying but not as much as he had expected. He just dealt with it.

Gold eyes looked out to sea, seeing the choppy waves coming in and lapping at the sand that was mere feet from him. Standing he stepped back, turning to walk along the shores edge, eventually leading him to the gloomy docks. The sky had become overcast as he contemplated on his life and what he was going to be doing soon as the junior year would be beginning for him after the summer. Lots of test of course, he'd get out of this little town, away from his family and away from that little girl.

Out at the sea it seemed darker, the wind having picked up fluttering his silver hair around him. Turning he began making his way back home, noticing the drops that began to appear quickly wetting the dry ground as he quickened his pace.

He began his accent up the razor rocks along the cliff to his home as the rain grew harder, the clouds above him making a roar of lightening and thunder. As he placed his hand against a rock that jutted out he hadn't heard the crackling though he did hear as the lightening struck, he could smell the faint sizzle as he looked up. He only had a few more to go, pushing himself up he hadn't expected his left foot to catch or slip causing him to descend. Widened gold eyes looked towards the sky as it seemed to fall further away form him. All he could remember was the thunderous roar and then it went dark.

Rin gasped her hand covering her mouth as she squealed into the radio, so her father was returning home! Jumping up from the comfort of the table and its snacks she did a mini dance around her mother. Her face stretched into a large smile as she cheered, slightly forgetting she had the radio in her hand as she was dancing. Before she dropped it though her mother quickly grabbed hold of the radio and held it to her ear, conversing quietly with Rins' father.

A small smile on her face as she glanced at her daughter again. Going back to her husband on the radio she laughed gently at hearing what he was saying, most likely joking about something that was happening on the ship. "I miss you… so much." His soft voice startled her for a moment, making her eyes widen, but then soften. Hana's smile spread across her face, a warm feeling entering her chest as she whispered it back to her husband.

The young teen smiled as she danced her way up to her room, happiness and excitement radiating off of her. Flopping onto her bed she let out a big sigh of contentment. Off to the side on her bedside table she noticed a blinking green and blue light, her cell phone vibrating slightly every few seconds. Lifting a confused eyebrow she leaned over grabbing hold of the small cell and then turning the screen on, seeing a bunch of messages waiting for her as well as a few missed phone calls. Laying up slowly she took a quick look over the messages.

They were from Kagome, it had seemed rushed but Rin could see that it said clearly, Sesshoumaru was in the hospital, he had been hurt bad. She quickly jumped off of her bed. Her hand was gripping her cell, pressing Kagome's number into the keypad and placing the receiver end to her ear. It rang twice and was then answered by Kagome. Her voice filtered through crackling, "Rin? Ah did you see my messages?" Rin rushed to grabbing her clothes, slipping on some sweat pants and a loose sweater. "Yea, what happened?"

As she continued getting ready Kagome filled in what had happened to the older teen. Rushing down the stairs she waved to her mother indicating she was heading out and would call her later. Slipping on her shoes she dashed out the front door, phone still stuck to her face as she rushed down the walkway and towards the main street.

Panting as she ran towards the large white building, the red cross on it a beacon as she rushed to the entrance. Pushing past the doors she glided up to the front desk, an older woman with a white cap on glancing down at here with a small smile. "What can I help you with dear?" Her voice was soft as she leaned over trying to give herself more of an eyeful of Rin, the little teens chest puffing out and in erratically. Between gasps for air Rin spoke up, "Ni-Nishiokoku S-sesshoumaru?" She placed her hands on the cool counter, her eyes taking on a pleading look.

The older nurse's eyes widened, she had just let a few others in to visit the young male. Remembering how he came in she looked down t the young girl, "I'm sorry, he can't be seen yet… still in surgery, but you can head down to the emergency waiting area… you might see your friends down there as well." Nodding her thanks, Rin turned quickly and followed the signs on the hospital, turning corners and holding her breathe at times. Bringing a sleeve to her nose she took a deep breath, the hospital smelling strong and full of chemicals and sickness. Her heart was already beating hard, after hearing the new information she was getting more worried, surgery for what? Finally getting to a small clearing she could hear soft talking, one voice being Kagome's. Turning one last time she spotted the small group of friends and family members.

Walking over she bowed her respect to his parents as it seemed. A slightly older looking woman with extremely long inky black hair coiled around her shoulders and draping down her back. She had on slightly traditional clothing, her hand and long sleeve covering her face as she shook slightly with quiet tears, though wiped them away long enough to bestow Rin a glassy eyed smile and thanks. Next to her Rin could only suspect was his father. Tall and looming, Rin sneaked a glance at him as he gave her a nod and turned back to his wife, consoling her. No wonder Sesshoumaru was so tall and… striking. Like father like son; they seemed identical in ways though there were obvious differences. Like Sesshoumaru was more pale and looked much more sharp and ethereal compared to his father, who seemed to have a stern but gentle look about him. Long dark silver hair pulled into a high pony-tail showing off the hard defined angle of his jawline and striking lavender marks along his cheeks. The same honey gold eyes but showing way more emotion than she had ever seen Sesshoumaru willingly share. Stopping her observation she turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. The younger brother held a grimace, his eyes were a light with concern though he didn't seem to be voicing it. Instead holding tightly to Kagome who's face lit up when landing bright brown eyes onto her friends form, "Rin-chan.."

Gulping Rin stepped close, sitting beside Kagome but giving a nod over to Inuyasha who returned the gesture. Patting Kagome's hand she took a moment to calm herself before venturing to ask. "M-May I…?" Inuyasha gladly spoke up, "Fucking idiot fell and broke his arm… possibly severing it." His voice quieted after hearing a growl from his father making Rin visibly shake at the sound, forcing herself not to turn she focused her eyes onto Inuyasha's, waiting as he continued, "It was after one of our fights… he went off like usual… but I guess the way he goes is... dangerous when wet."

Rin cringed inwardly, she remembered seeing him walk so effortlessly across that jagged rock crevice and wall. She didn't know if others knew much of it but she guessed that's where they had tracked him. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath, gripping Kagome's hand harder, and began to silently pray to any Kami that bothered to listen.

"Rn? Rin-chan hun?" She was being shaken, which caused her to let out a small whine, her eyes peeking open to see Kagome glancing down at her, a small smile on her face, "Sesshoumaru is finally awake, we can go see him for a few minutes." Nodding disoriented Rin got up quickly, her hand flying to her head to stop the swirling that happened. Following behind Kagome and Inuyasha she kept her mouth shut, all she could hear was the blood rushing her ears and her heart beating fast again. Once entering the dark room with the air thick of dried blood and medicine she could clearly see Sesshoumaru sitting up, his expression set into a frown and passive look at his left arm, seemingly ignoring what his father was saying to him in hushed tones. His mother was across from them, her face relaxed but Rin could see her eyes frantically running from her hands to Sesshoumaru's bandaged left arm. Stopping behind Inuyasha she held back the gasp, her eyes taking in the bandaged that was wrapped around his head as well, she hadn't noticed that earlier.

Sesshoumaru slid his sight over to where the gasp was let out he inwardly grumbled, great now she was here. Not wishing for her to hear anything his father was saying he effectively cut him off with an icy tone. "I understand Father, but best we finish this conversation in privacy…" He turned his attention to the window as he waited for his father to walk away from the bedside.

Inu No Tashio grumbled, holding in a growl as his oldest son rudely interrupted him. He did agree though, since a younger audience was there he had to continue the conversation elsewhere. Turning away from his son he went and stood beside Izaiyou. Her gentle hand came up to rest upon his arm, smoothing over it so he would clam slightly.

Rin stepped closer, beside Kagome as the older girl offered her sincere wishes for the other to get better. Brown eyes caught gold, her mouth turning downward more and his face staying impassive. With a glance downward and away he ended their swift eye contact. Not knowing what made her, she reached a hand forward, her small hand enclosing his larger one. Giving a small squeeze she smiled briefly and then stepped back, not saying a word, knowing it wasn't needed for the teen. After the small exchange there was a bit more talking in the room, more hushed, but not dampened since the doctor came in and spoke with Inu No Tashio, pulling him out to the hall way and having a private world with him. When the older man came in with a small smile and relieved look the occupants weren't as worried, though there were constant reminders to Sesshoumaru about taking things more cautiously, even with being a demon. His response to all was his infamous, 'Hnn' and a grunt when Inuyasha spoke up. Eventually the occupants began filing out, though Rin stayed a bit longer, hearing Inuyasha and Kagome outside the doorway, their hushed tones seeping in at times. Sitting across from the male Rin leveled him with a glance, causing him to look at her with a sideways glare. Rin pointedly stared at his bandages, which elicited a response from him, "It shall heal. No need to fret over me." Rin only let out a huff.


	8. Take a Chill

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters other than the ones I've created myself!**

**_Enjoy~_**

**Umi No Hana**

**Chapter 8: Take a Chill**

Letting out another bored sigh, Rin had to keep a smile from her face as Shippo nearly screamed, his face frustrated and eyes lit from aggravation, "Rin! Stop sighin you'll bore me to death too!" The kitsune fumed, his ears perked and hands balled as he let out a growl and looked back to his book, trying hard to focus on the contents. Seeing him get upset Rin could barely keep her eyes from rolling. Instead of sighing she choose to nibble on her bottom lip, worrying it as she looked out towards the sea. There had been scattered thunderstorms ever since Sesshoumaru had fallen and it gave Rin a bad feeling in her stomach. Her father had yet to return even though it had been two weeks since then. Leaning more towards the left side of her desk she flopped down on it, her chin buried within her arms that were folded, hands gripping the taut skin. Deep brown eyes gazed out, the horizon becoming muddled and mixing with the sea. Tilting her head, she put her thumb out, wishing behind it a ship would appear but none the less.

Kanna peered over her book to glance at her classmate, seeing the young girl slouched over and obviously not studying as the teacher had demanded of them. Blinking onyx eyes at the girl she lifted a pale finger, tapping the girl gently on the shoulder hoping to not startle her. Her response was a curious glance, Rin's eyebrow lifting in question. Kanna dipped her head, a question to her lips as she looked over the state of her classmate.

Rin gave her a reassuring smile, waving her off and going back to staring out the window. Her hand now resting at her cheek she mumbled to herself, "I'm gonna head to the restroom…" Getting up she quietly left the room, heading down the hall, but not exactly heading to the direction of the bathrooms. Glancing over her shoulder she walked a bit further turning a corner and darting up the stairs to the school roof. She had never done it before and felt a rush as she gripped the handle to the door. Looking around the dusty area to exit way to the roof she let in a big gulp of air. Steeling herself she pushed, gasping as it was a bit heavier than she had expected. Finally prying it open she blinked the dust from her eyes and they settled on glinting silver.

There standing like a stone was Sesshoumaru, his hard eyes piercing through her as she had interrupted his alone time. His mouth was a firm line as he continued glaring at the open mouthed girl. His voice was gruff, "Close the door."

Scrambling she quickly moved to close the door behind her almost catching her school skirt on the door edge. She stood still, her eyes glancing down at his feet so they wouldn't rest on his handsome face. Fisting her hands, she gulped again and then glanced up slightly, looking out towards the sea, the afternoon sun shining beneath the clouds, a small wind chill going which fluttered her hair and school uniform.

Though the sun was dim it seemed to reach out and catch bits and pieces of Sesshoumaru's locks. 'Like stars during the day...' Rin thought, her mouth opening a little to breath as her hand came up to wrap half around her body. "A-ano sorry for the interruption Nishiokoku-senpai…" He continued staring at her, not moving as he dropped his free hand from the deteriorating railing to rest on his wrapped arm. Seeing that she was beginning to fidget under his gaze he looked away finally, huffing slightly and looking back out towards the sea. Her scent tickled his nose slightly and it bothered him that even though he had come up here to relax he had found her scent and presence had seemed to fix that in an instant. Maybe it was because she had been popping up more often. Meeting him un-expectantly in the mornings, almost bumping into him and usually asking if she could help him with anything. A small voice in his mind told him otherwise but he ignored it.

His ears picked up her movement, her heart beat, fast but not too much as she sat down, the rustling of her school skirt and shirt making him glance down at her.

Rin glanced up feeling hard eyes on her, brown clashed with gold as she kept her mouth tight and shut, not wishing to ruin the calm that Sesshoumaru had most likely wished.

Though he surprised her, kneeling down and sitting beside her though with space between them. Adjusting his arm in the sling he looked towards the rusted door of the exit way. "What is weighing on your mind?"

It caught the girl off guard because she sat up, staring at him incredulously, never before had he offered anything more than a clipped sentence, or a single liner, more so seeing he seemed curious as to her previous state. Usually she was the one that supplied him that information and she had guessed he would have picked it up from her times of babbling and conversations with Kagome whenever she wished Inuyasha to be around and Sesshoumaru was needed to accompany.

Biting her lip, she sat back, her eyes glossing over, "Wondering where my father is…" She knew she sounded childish, but the past week had been many storms, so terrible that it shook her house at times. "I have a sinking feeling…but I want to be optimistic…"

Sesshoumaru listened, closing his eyes as he listened to her voice, sounding so broken and small; it was unusual, though he guessed if one were close they would exhibit feelings such as hers. He continued to relax, waiting for her to finish. "Worrying only bothers the future. What happens happens, I'm sure your father wouldn't wish for you to dwell too much."

With that he stood, using one hand to dust the dirt off of himself he headed for the exit, sparing a glance over his shoulder he bid her the afternoon, disappearing with a swish of silver and black.

Rin could only blink. Heat rushed to her face as she slammed her hands onto her cheeks, it was hard holding back from blushing in front of the stoic teen, and it made her heart flutter just a bit when he offered his take on her situation. So he had been listening. Placing her hand on her chest and letting out a deep sigh she got up herself. "Well might as well head back to class… Study hour must be over by now." She stumbled over to the door. Grabbing hold of it she pulled, giving one last glance to the sea, nodding her head she exited, rushing back to class so the teacher wouldn't notice her too long absence.

* * *

AN: Waaaah I know I know it's been a long time… well some shit went down in China and I swear I was going to work on it when I got back but then … life?

Sorry they're just excuses but I'll work hard I promise! I would like to see some reviews though . Just tell me if it's still going fine, I feel I'm having trouble working my way up to a big thing.. And of course others but yea lol.

**Please Read and Review! I beg of you**!


	9. Keep on Floating

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters other than the ones I've created!

Enjoy~

Umi No Hana

Chapter 9: Keep on Floating

Unblinking red eyes stared hard at the ceiling, the pale white seeming to darken slowly over the course of time she had been laying sprawled on her bed. Her dark locks surrounding her like a messy cloud and her clothing looking wrinkled and worn. Rin licked her dry lips, her mind trying to count how late it was since she had been lying on her bed. Glancing to the side she could see her alarm clock; the blaring red numbers stating it was 3:47 in the morning. She continued laying there, her body numb and her face dried and prickly from the tears that had continued to resurface ever so often as she thought of her family… and her father. Tears welled again, blurring the ceiling from her view as she took in deep, shaky breathes. Her fine fingernails dug deep into her hand again, angry red crescents appearing on her already red skin. She tried swallowing a lump that lodged itself in her throat yet she could only cough; it being so dry there was nothing to swallow.

Closing her eyes she took in a swift breath and turned toward her window. Rain slammed against the window, the pattering noise not soothing her as it usually would making Rin sit up slowly as though her body was sore from lying still for the past 5 hours. Her hand snapped to connect with her forehead, her head swimming as she clenched her teeth and eyes shut before letting out a moan of pain. Blinking away the spots she focused looking through the dark of the room, towards her door where she had slammed it earlier, seeing that it had not closed completely. Throwing her legs over the side of her bed, she pulled lazily, her ears picking up on the sounds of her mother.

Creeping slowly to her door and out to the dark hallway. Brown eyes found another set, sadness flickering deeply. "Evening Rin-chan… I'll have dinner ready soon…" Hana's voice seemed cracked and soft. The usual happy teen nodded and made her way to the table. She settled down at her pillow, tired eyes looking across where her father would sit if he were home… were she needed to change that. Past tense. Rin let out a deep sigh, nibbling on her bottom lip as she tried holding back everything. Closing her eyes tight she counted to 100, hoping it would stop the onslaught of what happened to her little family that evening.

[Earlier that night]

_Rin was currently smiling and letting out small giggles here and there, her eyes glancing up occasionally at her mother as the woman ran to and fro putting together the dishes and their still cooking dinner. They had heard not too long ago, a week at best from Tsuyoumi; the father sounding gleeful as he told them that they should be there after the storm passed in the area he was currently located. No one thought this last storm would be the deciding factor of how the rest of their lives would be. _

_Rin got up excitedly, hearing the doorbell go off, her excitement clouding the shred of confusion as to why her father would need to ring it. Ignoring her mother's voice she ripped open the door, her mouth already open "Otou- " Her mouth snapped shut, her eyes blinking up at the two men in impeccable suits. Their grim faces and suitcases made Rin sweat, she stepped back in silence as her mother walked in front of her. A well placed hand and she stepped out of the way as the two men entered. She glanced hard out the open door way, thinking maybe her father would be walking up in a moment. She knew those men, their suits and briefcases. They were the ones… that always came with bad news. "No." She whispered to herself, turning slowly after closing the door she walked to the dining area, where her mother was quietly speaking with the men. Their faces held sorrow, yet a sternness, Rin quickly put it together. She came over forcefully, her feet stomping as her voice sounded high, "Where is he?" She could feel her mother gripping her hand, her soft voice sounding too calm and gentle at the moment. Rin ripped her hand away, her brown eyes staring hard down at the men as one looked down in shame and the other glanced to the mother. _

_The teen became more silent, unmoving as she voiced her question again, she began to feel cold… "Where is my father? Please…" _

_Time seemed to slow, she heard as though he were far away. "Gone." It seemed to repeat in her head, echoing off the surface of her brain as her body reacted slowly. Feeling left her legs and she crumbled to the ground, tears slipping down her cheeks and her own cries sounding too silent to herself. She could feel her mother coaxing her into her arms, though she tried fighting back, gasping as she tore herself away from the living room. She could hear herself screaming, repeating the word over and over. "Gone?! Gone!" She slammed her door, not caring and flopped onto her bed, beating the sheets with tightened fist as she howled her sadness into the thick mattress. _

_Hana looked on; her eyes glassy and her skin paling as she heard her daughter, her flower, break. Looking back to the men who came, she nodded to what they said. She was listening yet at the same time it felt like she was being submerged. Hana's body felt as though there was another controlling it, signing papers and accepting the paper check as they offered their apologies and condolences to her and her daughter. _

_As they excused themselves and left she could only stare hard at what she held. She felt bile rise in her throat but she kept it down, closing her eyes tightly and remembering Tsuyoumi's smile, his voice and his smell. The lithe woman began to cry, her shoulders shaking and slowly her elbows slipped from under her making her cry onto the table, her face planted and her lips kissing the wet smooth surface. _

_The day started out with so much promise and the last thing she wanted was to be holding a wrinkly check because of her husbands' and dearest friends' death. _

[End flashback]

The clatter of glass being set down in front of her made Rin open her eyes, following the hand that held her plate and then up the arm to a soft cheek she could make out the dried lines of tears. Reaching a small hand out, she gently touched her mother's cheek, her voice soft as she offered a small smile, "Sore wa daijobudarou…okaa-san." Hana gave a small smile as well, pulling away and sitting down, taking care to help herself to the bit of gyudon. Rin grabbed a bowl, her chopsticks grabbing hold of an egg and onion first before she shoveled more into her personal bowl. Manners and talk were dismissed for the night; neither wishing to fill the silence as they internally mourned.

Kagome frowned, it had been a whole day since she had heard from Rin, Sango agreed, it was weird for the youth to not contact either girl for the past weekend. The bright teen glanced at her phone, speaking up with a cautionary tone, "You don't think… Wasn't her father supposed to return home?" Kagome's eyes spread, her mouth dropping quickly as she glanced at Sango, her throat drying on her as she nodded. "The past storm… oh kami…" The teens both looked down, sending prayers to Rin and her mother. As soon as they did Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru came over, the latter choosing to have a distance behind the other as he nonchalantly glanced around, noticing a certain girl wasn't with the usual group.

"Yo! What ya'll up to?" Inuyasha's voice startled the two making them frown slightly at the older teen. Kagome sighed and shook her head, "You know about the recent storm right? We think… We think Rin may have lost her father to it…" The half-demon's eyes widened his mouth dropping as he went straight over to Kagome, his arm wrapping around her waist. The group was quiet, neither looking at each other as they thought of what they could do.

Sesshoumaru assessed the situation, speaking up unlike what he'd normally do. "To put any worries to rest I think it may be best if she had those who cared around her." His even voice brought stares though he ignored the nagging feeling as he tried holding back a sigh and eye roll.

Inuyasha jumped on the idea, his voice trying for a lighter tone, "Yea, I bet she'd love that! Let's grab some flowers for her she likes that stuff right?" His hand gently grabbed hold of Kagome's, tugging her in the direction of where they could get flowers for the younger teen.

Sango and Sesshoumaru trailed along behind them, their group moving towards the inner part of the town and onwards to the street that had stores dotted along the stretch. Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned as he heard Sango and Kagome pitch up, "Oh we should bring her some other gifts ya know?" Today was going to be a long one…


	10. Summer Sunshine

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters other than the ones I create.

Enjoy~

Umi No Hana

Chapter 10: Summer Sunshine

"Yeowch! Damn it woman!" Inuyahsa's brash mouth fired off multiple obscenities as he held his hand tightly, kissing the reddening fingers as he blatantly ignored Kagome's stern glance in his direction, her hand poised and ready to strike if need be. The half-demon had been sneaking bites ever so often as the rowdy group had been sitting in Rin's room, waiting for the young teen to return with more drinks for them. The frustrated male had been staying quiet, and trying to eat since obviously Rin didn't seem too keen on eating the special chocolate cream puffs that they had so generously brought for the mourning girl. He sniffled as he cradled his hand, still chewing slightly on a half bitten cream puff. Adjusting himself he leaned against the closet doorway, eyes roving around the room to get his mind off of the remainder of the puffs.

The occupants of the room were split between giggles and silence. Miroku had entered not too long ago, getting a frazzled message from Sango demanding he come to help cheer up a crestfallen Rin. The pervert had been good though, seeing Rin as similar to when he had lost his father when he was much younger. He had gentle and sincere, giving the girl a half hug and pat on the shoulder with his swooning smile directed at her. "Keep your chin up, the sun always shines for the flowers right?"

The response had been slow, but he at least got a small smile out of the quiet girl. With that the atmosphere had warmed a bit more, jokes and stories of the loved man were shared between the friends making the younger of the group laugh and smile to some of them.

Sesshoumaru had steered clear; he didn't wish to approach her the way he was at the moment. She obviously needed people that would make her smile and laugh, and that was something he didn't know exactly how to do. Glancing around the girls' room he inwardly thought about it. Sure he had made her smile once before, but it exactly wasn't a conscious effort on his behalf. Nor was he exactly the comforting type.

He glanced down at his arm, remembering when she had been his silent companion for a week going to and from the school grounds. Her help unneeded of course but she had been so determined and he couldn't exactly deny her it when she looked up at him with those emotional doe eyes. If he did he'd have to feel the weight of her rejection on his shoulders. He had gotten use to her, more of a mild sense. He knew he had when he actually waited for her in the mornings now, even when it had started getting hot and muggy. That had been something big for him, especially having to deal with his younger obnoxious half-brother in the mornings none the less and her very chatty friends.

Gold found hazel brown as their breaths stilled, she was the first to look away, a flush running over her cheeks as she hurried to her spot on the rug, nearly tripping and dropping the sweet drinks into Inuyasha's lap. His eyes followed her form, the corner of his mouth almost slipping up in a smirk. Well hopefully she'll be back to her general self soon, he preferred that much more.

* * *

Rin sighed as she held the bag high to the sky, trying to block the sun as it drenched her, Kanna, and Shippou in bright light. They had to stay behind class that afternoon, cleaning the messy room from the end of the quarter parties that went on. The small group had been talking among each other, plans of summer high on their lists of things to do.

Shippou spoke up, "I absolutely hate the homework we had to get, we have to do all of that?! We'll barely have time for an actual vacation!" The fox demon whined, shaking his back pack to and fro, though not letting go. Kanna only smiled and shook her head, her back pack neatly resting on her back, white hands gripping the straps as she thought about it.

Her voice was quite, "Well, as long as you do two pages each day, you should be able to complete it just in time." Her response was Shippous' grumbled face.

Rin smiled softly, no words escaping her mouth as she continued looking ahead. She hadn't much plans that summer. Her birthday where she'd be turning be turning 15 soon was bitter sweet, seeing that her father wouldn't be there, though her mother and loved ones would be so it was better than nothing. Getting close to her house she sped up, waving bye to her friends and heading up her drive way.

Entering the quiet house, she slipped off her shoes, distracted as she tried juggling her back pack on her back. "I'm home okaa-san!" Out from the corner of the kitchen her mother emerged, brown hair tied in a bun and a light smile gracing her features. "Ah Rin-chan! I have such wonderful news!" The young teen looked up surprised at the woman.

Hana had bounced back, she had to, for her daughter. She needed to be there for her family, what was left of it. Though she could barely keep hold of herself at the news she needed to give Rin. It had been heart breaking but at the sametime she was so happy and had thanked kami over and over. She rushed over at Rin, grabbing hold of the young teens hand, dragging her to the family room, her joy nearly leaking out of her again in tears. "Oh Rin, you'll be so happy!"

Sitting down she placed Rins' hand on her stomach, sparkling brown eyes shining up at her daughter. Confusion ran across Rin's face before slight fear settled and eventually excitement ran through, "o-Okaasan?" Hana smiled and nodded, "In some months you'll be meeting your little brother or sister… isn't that great?" Rin could barely contain her squeal of happiness. Her hands grasped her mothers, happiness etched on her face, "Oh okaasan!"

The two stayed near one another, Rin's excitement rising as she found out more details from her mother.

Happiness had found them again.

* * *

I'm sorry I needed to update but this is all I could get done, I will post more, my off days are soon I swear!

**Review please!**


End file.
